This invention relates generally to a combination tool for a drill press and particularly to a tool having cutter inserts providing a planing operation and an abrasive disc providing a finishing operation.
The use of combination tools which provide more than one machining function is well known and there are several examples of such tools in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 479,332 discloses a combined cutting and scouring device. This device teaches the use of two types of outstanding peripheral cutting edges, which operate in the manner of a circular saw, combined with the use of a sandpaper disc having a finishing plane perpendicular to the cutting edges of the cutters. The sandpaper is held in place by a removable ring and is intended to smooth the relatively rough cut surface resulting from the circular saw action. However, this method of holding the sandpaper in place results in an undesirable circumferential wearing edge. In addition the perpendicular relationship between the cutting plane and the abrasive plane is not believed to be conducive to the production of a superior finished surface.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,092 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,148. The first of these references discloses a woodworking machine providing an annular disc mounting non-radially aligned, angled cutters for coarse machining and a circular disc mounting a triangularly arranged set of rasp elements for fine machining, the face of the rasps being adjustable relative to the cutter edges. The second reference, having the same inventive entity as the first, is an improvement in that in lieu of the rasps used for fine machining the use of a second set of angled scrapers is contemplated, the scrapers being adjustable relative to the cutters. These devices require complicated, and therefore expensive, adjustably related parts and the possibility of maladjustment is not condusive to the production of a superior finished surface.
The present tool overcomes these and other problems in a manner not disclosed by the known prior art.